1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a number of various display devices have been developed. Among these display devices is a plasma display device which incorporates a plasma display panel (PDP). A PDP is a display device that displays an image by using visible light generated from a phosphor layer excited with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) which is emitted from plasma generated by gas discharge.
A typical plasma display device includes the PDP, a chassis base supporting the PDP, a printed circuit board assembly (PBA) connected to a display electrode or an address electrode located in the PDP through a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and connectors, and a case enclosing the PDP, chassis base, and PBA.
The chassis base supports the PDP and PBA, and dissipates heat generated during the operation of the PDP by rapidly transferring and diffusing the heat.
However, by using only the chassis base, diffusion of heat generated during the operation of the PDP is limited, and thereby performance of the PDP may be reduced due to the heat generated during the operation. In particular, much heat is generated by a driver integrated circuit (IC), which generates a pulse to be applied to an address electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.